101 reasons why I should hate you
by X-x-Psycho-x-X
Summary: A list of Harry Potter One shots, mainly focused on Dramione pairings. If there are any themes/ plots/ characters you would like me to include then let me know and i'll take it into account. Rated M. Each story has a different rating - rating is typed at top of page. Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.
1. Saving from himself

**Rated T **

**Pairing - Dramione **

(Hermione's P.O.V)

Not that I really cared about what Malfoy thought about me but, I guess it did hurt - you know - being referred to as a mudblood. My blood ran cold as I heard the insults constantly drip from his lips. Its not like I cared for him though, so why did it bother me?

It had never bothered me before, I never cared about what anyone thought, I guess I didn't really have the time to care though, especially due to the fact that Voldemort was still breathing, still alive. But, that's no longer the cast, he's long gone now - much like many of our beloved family and friends.

The war had been over for months now, but, I guess no one will really ever get over it. The war took its toll on all of us, excluding no one. So, I suppose its reasonable for him to of never really growing out of the 'Mudblood stage', as I like to call it. But still, it cant be excused, the term should never have been used in the first place - it makes me sick. He makes me sick.

So why cant I stop thinking about him? What is it that draws my attention to him like a moth drawn to a flame? I don't know, and, I'm sure I never will.

Maybe it's all just apart of the madness that comes with the territory when you are one of the members of 'The Golden Trio'. I never did understand why we were called that, but, it seems people need someone to dump their faith onto, and we were just strong enough - smart enough - for people to believe in us, that we could help lead them to victory. And that, I can tell you now, we did.

It still doesn't explain my sudden fondness towards the blonde haired, blue eyed slytherin. I was a hero, he was a villain, it would never be anything more than that. But, with every hero that needs to rescue someone, there's always someone in which needs to be rescued. So, I suppose that explains why I feel the way I do, why I think of him so much in such a short period of time.

He needs saving - saving from himself, and I may be the only one who can do it.

**First Dramione One Shot, please R&R and hopefully I'll be able to update soon. **

**All criticism is taken into account, I wont be offended :) **


	2. Mine, she is

**Rated - M**

**Pairing - Romione **

(Ron's P.O.V)

I can't believe she'd do this to me, how could she? She's supposed to be mine. My eyes trained on Hermione's soft curves which was covered by a pink silky material. Her hips swayed to the music as Krum twirled her around the grand hall. Her deep brown eyes sparked with something - excitement? Love? couldn't be, she had those feeling for me, and only me. She had to be pretending, after all, she did love me, didn't she? How could she not?

Maybe I'm getting worked up for nothing, she's clearly just trying to get my attention. Of course, why didn't I think of that sooner? We've been best friends for years, it's only expected that we would have feelings for each other - deep, overwhelming feelings. Not that she would let me no that straight off the top - she was trying to be subtle. Why hadn't I seen it before?

Victor can gaze into her shining eyes all he wants, but she's mine. And, by the end of the night, I plan to make that little fact known - that is, if it isn't known already. My eyes fixed on the surrounding stares of the males around her, growing angry of the fact that she was being watched like a hawk by some many men. Why didn't they understand the fact that she was mine? And I would have her, even if it killed us both.

At least if we both die we'll be together, buried next to each other till the end of eternity. Our bodies close, cold skin pressing up against each other. I shuddered at that image. My mind painted a picture of her dead, rotting corpse laying next to me, unable to run, never able to leave me.

Perfect. The image was perfect. She would never be able to run from me then - never.

I looked up as I saw her whisper something into Victor's ear, she then left, heading outside. I couldn't help it, I needed to follow her. I watched from the balcony as she - trailed by her dress - made her way along the outside of the castle grounds. I turned and walked outside, hiding behind the hedges, keeping a steady eye on her - preventing her from escaping my sight.

She just stood there, looking around her. I stepped out, and she turned - it was as if she'd heard me. She looked me in the eyes, looking scared and confused.

"Ron," She said, her voice shaking slightly. God, I loved my name coming from her lips.

"Ron," She repeated, searching for some kind of response. I lurched forward, pressing my lips to hers. She tried to push me away, her body struggling against me. I don't know why, but I loved it. Her struggling did something, it urged me to go further. I opened my eyes to find a look of panic in her brown orbs. I released her lips, eager for her reaction.

"Please, stop." She whimpered, tears staining her cheeks.

"I wish I could," I whispered back, pushing her up against the nearest wall, the bushes hiding us from anyone from seeing. "but I cant."

I pinned her arms above her head, listening to her screams as I stole her innocence.

She was finally mine, no one else's.


	3. I want you

**Rated T**

**Pairing - Dramione/ Pansy**

(Pansy's P.O.V)

Mine, I thought as I stared at the table which contained a tall blonde haired, blued eyed man and a petite brunette haired, brown eyed girl.

It was hard to believe that Snape had partnered them both up together with Ronald Weasley. They were meant to be partnered up with me - Draco and Granger, which means Ron can sod off.

He had always had this stupid crush on granger, I have no idea why though, because she was mine. There was no point in Ron pursuing her, he couldn't get her if he tried.

And Draco, he was to be mine to, I don't care how much he liked Hermione. I knew that Draco and Hermione had feelings for each other, heck, they had been secretly dating for months. I just wish that they would share each other with me, is that so much to ask?

Apparently so, I told them I wanted them both and they freaked out. 'No Pansy, Hermione's with me' Draco would point out.

I hated it.

I hated it more when Hermione told me to 'leave her boyfriend alone', the cheek! I suppose that's what attracted me to them though, their feisty nature. If only they hadn't just fallen for each other, what if they had fallen for me, too? I guess I will never know.

Well, not yet anyway.

**I thought since I did a One Shot of psycho Ron, I thought I'd include a similar type thing but with Pansy. No idea why though.**

**I know it's short, but I didn't feel as though it needed any thing else. I may turn it into a full story though - with a different name possibly? Please R&R.**


End file.
